Dauntless Summer Camp
by xxthesecretscribexx
Summary: Tris's parents are forcing her to go to summer camp. They think she isn't "social" enough. Since her parents signed her up late for camp, she has to share her cabin with a boy. When she meets the boy thinks he looks like her best friend that moved away when she was little.
1. Chapter 1

**One of my first stories. Just tell me what I need to get better at or what the next chapter should be about. I hope you like it! Whole story is in Tris's POV.**

 **-EBrilliant46**

 _Prologue_

"Mom, I don't want to go to this stupid camp!" I yell at my mom as she packs my bags. My name is Beatrice Prior. My parents are forcing me to go to a stupid camp so I can make friends and be more social. I don't know why they don't think I'm social, I have Christina. We've been best friends for 12 years. We met when we were 4 and became best friends. I used to have another friend, his name was Tobias. We were best friends, but he moved away when I was 7.

Once she is done, she hands me my bag and drags me to her car. "Mom pleeeeeeeeeeeeease don't let me go! I already had my summer planned out with Christina. Have a couple sleepovers, got to the mall, you now, that kind of stuff." Mom just looked annoyed. "Sweetie, you need to make other friends. Christina is a nice girl, but that is the only girl you hang out with! Your father and I had already payed for your admission and they don't have refunds so you have to go."

Mom starts the car and drives out of the driveway. The whole car ride I was glaring out the window or was on my phone texting Christina.

"Were here." Mom says. I look out the window and see a huge wooden sign that says _Dauntless Camp._ There are lots of trees and bushes. My mom pulls into the parking lot and drops me off. I walk up to a counselor and ask, "Hi I'm Beatrice Prior. Um' I was wondering where I should go to check in. I'm new here." The counselor answers, "Hi, I'm Ana, you should go to the admissions office to check in. they will tell you all you need to know. The office is straight ahead."

I walk to the admissions office and find the front desk. I ask the lady there, "Hi, my name is Beatrice Prior. I hear to check in and find out my cabin." The lady at the desk looked up. "how do you spell your name?" the lady asks. "B-E-A-T-R-I-C-E P-R-I-O-R." I state. "Thank you. Since you signed up late for camp you will be sharing your cabin with a boy. Your cabin is cabin 13. Hope you have a fun time at camp!"

 **Time Skip**

I walk up the steps of cabin 13. I walk in and see that my cabin mate has already unpacked but isn't here. Walk to my bed and start to unpack.

Once I'm done unpacking, I lie down on my bed and close my eyes.

I here footsteps coming up the stairs to the cabin. I must be my cabin mate. He opens the door and walks over to his bed without noticing me.

"Hello to you to!" I say sarcastically. He turns around. He looks really familiar. "Sorry! I didn't see you there. Are you my cabin mate?" he asks. "Yeah, I am. I am Beatrice Prior, but people call me Tris."

"Bea, is it really you?" he asks.

 **Cliffhanger! I hope you liked to first chapter! I will update soon. -EBrilliant46**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Bea, is it really you?" he asked.

"Toby?"

"O my god it really is you!"

We hug each other so tightly I don't think I can breathe. Then I pull away remembering I was mad at him for leaving me without telling me. He looks hurt.

"Why did you leave without telling me. I thought we were best friends back then. We told everything to each other." I complained.

"It was my dad. He just came up to me and said 'Tobias go pack up all your clothes we're leaving'. He never gave the chance to say goodbye. I missed you so much. At school I didn't want to talk to anyone because the only person I wanted to talk to was you."

I didn't know what to do I just hugged him.

I look up at him, "I missed you too."

For the rest of the day we just catch up on what we've been doing in life. I found out that he did make friends at one point and that they're all here at camp. He said he will introduce them to me later.

Around six, there was an announcement on the loudspeaker. "Hello campers! I hope you are having a great first day at camp! Just so you guys all know, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes so you better start heading down there soon!"

Tobias and I start to head down to the cafeteria. Someone waves at Tobias and tells him to sit down with them. He waves back and we head towards there table. We sit down.

"Hey guys, this is Tris. I met her when I was little. Tris this is Zeke, Zeke's brother Uriah, Zeke's girlfriend Shauna, Uriah's girlfriend Marlene, Will and Lynn, who are as single as a pringle."

"Well hello Tris, as you already know, my name is Uriah. What you don't know is that I like unicorns. My favorites song is 'Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows.'" Uriah says.

I could already tell he was the comedian of the group.

I guess this camp isn't going to be as boring as I thought I would be.

 **A/N-Hello everybody! I hope you guys thought this chapter was good. Comment down below what you want next chapter. Sorry about the typos last chapter!**

 **-EBrilliant46**


End file.
